


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Klainemas

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Klaine Advent fic a day challenge year two!





	1. Audience

Blaine and Felicity took a small bow as the last strains of “Baby It’s Cold Outside” faded away. A smattering of applause was given by the gathering of tourists who had been watching them or just happened to be near King’s Island at the time. The pair scurried off to the side as the emcee came out to announce Nathaniel and his rendition of “White Christmas”. 

 

“So...now that our duet is over do you want to grab a hot chocolate?” Felicity asked, a small flush painting her cheeks.

 

Blaine however, was checking a text from Kurt telling him to break a leg with his performance, and cheekily asking if he had indeed been better than the girl. Blaine smiled and sent back an affirmative, even though Felicity had been more than lovely when it came to her singing. 

 

“Blaine?”

 

“Hmm?” Blaine finally looked up from his phone, ignoring how Kurt’s blushing emoji made him feel, or moreso how it made him imagine his friend and how pretty he looked when pink painted his face. He glanced at Felicity, an expectant look on her face. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to get a hot chocolate with me?” Felicity asked again, hands wringing together. 

 

Another text rang from Blaine’s phone, and though he knew it was rude to leave the girl hanging, Blaine shot it a look seeing another message from Kurt reminding him of their plans to watch Love Actually that night before exchanging presents. 

 

“Sorry Felicity, I already have plans for the evening, and Kurt is waiting. Maybe some other time?” Blaine gave an apologetic smile and tried not to feel too bad about the girl’s crestfallen look before he waved his farewell and hurrying off to his car. He hoped she wasn’t too put out, but honestly he had put so much thought into the mix tape of songs he had made for Kurt, he couldn’t put too much thought into another girl who was flustered by him. 

 

Blaine drove towards Lima, humming to himself, and wondering if he could convince Kurt to duet with him again with his family as an audience.


	2. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jen for inspiring this chapter with her own parenting woes. ;)

“Mmmm, remind me to upgrade to these sheets when we get home.” Kurt moaned as he rolled around on the hotel bed. 

“Maybe if you’re good Santa will bring you a set for Christmas.” Blaine snarked as he scrubbed a towel through his curls. 

“Oh B you know I’m _always_ good.” came a purring reply. 

A sultry look was sent Kurt’s way before he noticed the television playing a program showcasing toys and children discussing them. The second bed in the room held it’s rapt audience of two, Audrey and Devon not even blinking as the newest plaything was displayed. 

“They still watching?”

“Blaine this program is _three hours_ long. They are just passed hour one. So yes, they are still ignorant of the world outside of it. It’s kind of been torture.”

Blaine cringed, already dreading the pleading of two children wanting every new doodad that the show introduced to them. “Have you tried turning it off? Maybe seeing if Rudolph is on or something.”

Kurt snorted. “And start World War 3? It was bad enough trying to get them to drive back to Ohio instead of flying. Anything that keeps them quiet after hours of ‘Are we there yet?’ and ‘Papa I’m bored’ is fine by me. 

“We really need to buy one of those SUV’s with the TV’s in the seats.” 

“Or leave them at my dad’s and get ourselves a hotel room for a night. Be our Christmas present to ourselves.” 

“Mr. Hummel I love the way you think.” Blaine smirked, sliding onto the bed, snuggling into his husband, chuckling at the children showing off the latest Nerf weapon. 

“That’s Anderson-Hummel. And don’t you forget it.”

Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss, thanking the universe for almost a decade of marriage with this man. “Trust me sweetheart, I never could.”


	3. Charm

“You can’t just use Reparo to fix a broken relationship Seb!” Blaine yells, not caring that they are in the middle of the Great Hall and everyone from both Slytherin and Hufflepuff are staring. Honestly, after finding Sebastian snogging some fifth year Ravenclaw boy, Blaine could care less about making him a spectacle.

“Oh come on Blaine, it was just a kiss!” Sebastian replied, a smug look still on his face, despite being caught. 

“Yes, but it’s not the first time it’s been just a kiss Sebastian. I’m tired of constantly giving you chance after chance only for you to disappoint me. Frankly, I deserve better.” Blaine replied before turning and starting towards the Hufflepuff table. 

Suddenly behind him he heard a high pitched call of “Expelliarmus!” which made him whirl around. Sebastian was looking rather pissed while flat on his back, wand flung far from his reach. Standing above him with a look that could kill, was Kurt Hummel, the Slytherin prefect, still holding his wand as if Sebastian would try anything. Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a small smile. “He was readying himself to cast Obliviate, which he _knows_ is not allowed since Lockhart was unmasked. You do deserve better, especially better than someone who would wipe your memory to have his cake and eat it too.”

Blaine beamed, and whispered a quiet thanks. “Can I make it up to you with a Butterbeer next Hogsmeade weekend?”

“How about we sneak into the kitchens and see if the elves will make us a mint hot chocolate right now?” Kurt asked blushing.

Blaine smiled and took his hand, stepping over his still prone ex. “Come on, I know a shortcut.”


	4. Dare

“Come on Squirt I triple dog dare you!” 

“Cooper I was there when you watched A Christmas Story last night, I know better than to stick my tongue on a cold metal pole.” 

“You’re no fun.”

“Sorry for not wanting to risk harm to myself for your amusement, but I do have plans today.”

“With Kuuuuuuuuurt.”

“Shut up, it’s not like that.”

“Uh huh.”

“It’s not! He’s my friend, possibly my best friend in the whole world. Nothing more.” 

“Tell me another one Blainey.” 

“Remind me to show Mel your unflattering baby pictures when she gets back from shopping with Mom.”

“Pssh, like she won’t think they’re precious. Doesn’t Kurt think your baby pictures are precious?”

“If I had ever shown them to him I am sure he would laugh and then wonder what Mom was thinking putting me in such awful onsies.” 

“Oooh, I dare you to show him the one where you marked up the wall and your legs in pen!” 

“What would that accomplish?”

“It would prove my point.”

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“I’ll buy you that expensive bowtie you want if you do.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll show Kurt the picture of you dressed as Mom.”

“Kurt dressed up as his Mom, I don’t think that would phase him.”

“I’m betting he wasn’t ten in those pictures.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

“You suck.”

“You love me.”

In the end, Cooper ended up out the money for a designer bowtie, but it was worth it when Kurt cooed over Blaine’s photos, and offered to show Blaine some of his when he came over for dinner on Friday. 

“I told you soooo.”

“Shut up.” Blaine retorted before throwing a pillow at his brother’s face.


	5. Early

When Kurt and Blaine made the decision to have kids, they debated every option. To adopt or not; to adopt a baby or an older child, to stay in the US or go overseas. Then they tossed around the idea of surrogacy, a more expensive option, but the both of them desperately wanted a child of their own. So when Rachel offered to carry the child and Quinn once again confirmed she would supply the egg, they were set. They mixed their sperm and waited nine months before Audrey Elizabeth Anderson Hummel graced the world.

When Audrey was getting ready for kindergarten, they decided it was time to expand their family, though this time choosing to adopt. They were chosen by a girl who wanted to go off to university, not become a statistic for teen motherhood. She only asked for a yearly update, on the child’s birthday, and perhaps to meet him when he was older. 

As the months got colder, their mother to be, Cassie got larger. She was due in January, and hated every second of trying to get around New York during the Christmas season while eight and a half months pregnant. They spoiled her of course, even inviting her over for dinner on Christmas Eve to meet their families since hers was too far away and it was unsafe for her to fly in her condition. 

After a truly scrumptious meal, Audrey being read The Grinch by Burt, Pam and Carole gossipping over dishes and Cooper asleep on the couch, everyone was fairly content. Except Cassie kept glaring at the baby for causing her heartburn. “I swear kiddo, I know you’ll be worth it for your dads, but could you lay off for just a few hours?” 

“Do you want some milk?” Kurt offered “Might help the heartburn. I can even get it for you.” Blaine nodded besides him, already easing himself out of the chair they were sharing. 

“Nah, I can get it. Walking to the kitchen might get this wiggly worm to settle down a little.” Cassie replied, heaving herself upwards, only to have a strike of pain ripple through her before she felt a wet gush down her legs. “Oh God my water just broke.” 

“But you’re three weeks early!” Blaine exclaimed. The rest of the family clamoured around, excited yells and worried glances exploding about the room. 

“I don’t think Junior here got the message.” Cassie remarked, holding her stomach as another contraction came over her. “I think we need to get me to the hospital and fast.” 

Kurt grabbed the bag they had packed earlier the month, his OCD coming in quite handy when it came to being prepared. “Okay, Blaine you go start the car, I’ll help Cassie down. Family, we’ll call you when we have news!” Cheers of good luck followed them out the door as they sped towards the nearest hospital, and got Cassie in quickly to see a doctor.

Then came the agonizing wait. With Audrey it had taken hours, Rachel screaming at them the entire time. Neither of them wanted a repeat of that, and since Cassie had requested they stay out of the room during the actual birth, they were fine only having to witness the miracle of life once. Their hands were clasped as they sat waiting, occasionally getting up to pace or get coffee, but mostly just clinging to each other, eagerly awaiting news. 

“They’re early Kurt, what if something’s wrong?”

“Then we deal with it, just like we have every other curveball life has thrown our way. Besides, can you think of a better Christmas present than our future son or daughter?”

“I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Mr. Anderson Hummel?” a doctor came out, a happy smile on his face, causing the both of them to let out breaths they didn’t even know they were holding. “Would the two of you like to meet your son?”

He was small, and scrawny, but beautiful all the same. Even for being early, there were no issues that couldn’t be fixed with food and snuggles. Blaine cradled the bundle in his arms, nuzzling the shock of dark hair and inhaling that new baby scent. “Hi hun, I’m your Daddy and I love you oh so much.” 

Kurt came up behind him, arms circling his waist. “Maybe almost as much as Papa loves you.” Blaine looked up at Kurt, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. The both of them smiled down at their son, not even believing he was finally there. 

“What name should we put on the birth certificate?” a kind nurse asked. 

“Devon.” Kurt replied, stroking his son’s cheek.

“Devon Finn Anderson Hummel.” Blaine echoed. “Our perfect Christmas present.”


	6. Fair

“Does anyone else think that winter is an extremely stupid time to have a fair?” Tina grumbled, pulling her coat tighter around her as they wandered the grounds of the Lima Winter Fair. 

“Oh come on Tay Tay, there’s hot apple cider and games, plus Santa is here for the kids. And I will point out that you were the one insisting I come with you since Artie’s wheels can’t handle snow.” Blaine replied, his breath giving out puffs of steam in the frigid air. 

“Only because I promised my mom I’d help her out and didn’t want to be stuck here alone all day.” 

Eventually they came to the booth Mrs. Cohen-Chang was running, full of knitted goods which were selling quite well not only as presents, but as fortification for underprepared visitors caught without their gloves. Tina rolled her eyes as her mother dragged her into the booth to manage the cash box and urged Blaine to take in the sights before lunch. 

Blaine wandered, nursing a cup of some truly delicious cider, laughing at the children holding a snowman building contest with fierce looks of determination on their faces. He stopped by a booth selling handmade blown glass ornaments and picked one up for his mom. The blonde boy with rather large mouth explained that he had made them himself and all proceeds were to help pay for art school in the future. Blaine slipped him an extra five with a smile and continued exploring, keeping a close eye on the time as Tina was expecting rescue around noon for lunch. 

Then, he came across a booth that he thought only existed in rom-coms, an honest to goodness kissing booth. There was a modest line waiting to lock lips with a tiny brunette girl, a sign proclaiming they were raising money for the McKinley High Glee Club to attend their next competition. Blaine had no wish to kiss the girl, and even though he knew the Warblers would be facing off against the New Directions, glee club was glee club. He chuckled and wondered if Tina would have rather been the one kissing a bunch of random strangers instead of helping her mom and decided not to ask the question. 

Blaine entered the line which shuffled along quickly until he was face to face with the bored woman collecting money. “Okay Hobbit, Berry here will accept a fiver for a kiss on the lips, but no tongue. Pay up.”

Blaine blushed, and almost stammered out his response. “Ohh...I...she’s lovely, but not my type...I just wanted to support your club. I’m in glee too, so I know fundraising is important.” 

“You hear that Berry? Hobbit here will pay me NOT to kiss you!” the Latina woman cackled, the brunette who was doing the kissing looking a little upset. 

“You don’t want to kiss me?”

Blaine approached here, handing his money off to the Latina and pressed a kiss to the girl’s cheek. “I hope that’s okay. But like I told-”

“Santana.”

“Santana, thank you. You’re not really my type.”

“Well Brittney is starting in five minutes if you prefer blondes…” the girl replied, looking a little put out. 

“Sweet of you to offer, but I don’t think _she_ will be my type either.” 

A look of understanding came over the girl’s face at that. “Oh! Well then you just wait right here, I have to make sure you get your money's worth!”

Blaine looked confused as the girl rushed off, and a little worried about the evil smirk on Santana’s face. The line had ended with him, so he didn’t feel so bad about holding anyone up, but it felt awkward to be standing around waiting for a kiss. 

“Rachel what are you doing? I don’t start collecting money until Brit’s shift and she’s off enjoying a candy apple!” A tall, gorgeous man was being pulled by Rachel, who stopped with a beaming smile on her face as she shoved him towards Blaine.

“This lovely man claims none of us girls are his type, and it would be a shame for him to walk away with no kiss, so you’re up! Have fun Kurt!” 

Blaine allowed himself to drink in the man-Kurt-before him. Pale and trim with eyes that resembled a stormy sea. His hair was tall and a warm brown tone, and his lips painted pink from the cold. Lips that were currently opened a little upon seeing Blaine. Oh that was just not fair. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

“Oh for the love of Pete, just kiss him Porcelain so I can go find Brit to get my own smooches in!” Santana yelled before Rachel tugged her off the booth stage. 

Both boys blushed, moving forward slowly before allowing their lips to meet in a chaste brush. Blaine was about to pull away when Kurt yanked him back by his coat lapels, giving the kiss a little more heat. They stepped back, both dazed and smiling. Kurt extracted his phone and silently passed it to Blaine. Numbers were silently exchanged before Blaine noticed the time, rushing off to meet Tina for lunch.

“Wait!” Kurt called behind him, causing Blaine to whirl around, and be met by a pair of lips once more. “One for the road. Text me.”

Blaine beamed, giving Kurt another peck before rushing off, all the while sending x’s to Kurt’s phone.


	7. Guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be based on a conversation or eighty that I've had with my husband.

“Guess what?”

“You know I hate guessing.”

“Guess.”

“Ugh, fine. You got that role you went out for?”

“No word back yet, but here’s hoping. Guess.”

“You met Katy Perry?”

“Kurt if I were ever to meet the fabulousness of Ms. Perry, I would be screaming it from the rooftops, not making you guess about it. Also possibly hyperventilating.”

“True enough.”

“So guess.”

“Blaine I seriously hate guessing games.”

“Come on, one more and then I’ll tell you.”

“You are so lucky I love you.”

“Damn straight I am.”

“I dunno, you found a dollar on the subway?”

“Really?”

“I give up! Now what is it that you wanted me to guess?”

“I like you.”

“...Seriously?”

“And you’re cute.”

“So so lucky.”

“And?”

“...You’re cute too.”


	8. Hello

This was by far, the stupidest and most desperate thing he’d ever done Kurt thought as he listened to the phone ring. Yet here he was, calling for a date from an agency because he couldn’t bare another Vogue holiday party single. 

“Hello you’ve reached Discretion, how may I help you?” a kind female voice answered. Kurt could feel his throat dry up, words getting stuck. This was stupid, he should just swallow his pride and go to the stupid party stag…”Hello? You there hun?”

"...hi.” croaked out Kurt. 

“Oh, first time huh? Well I’ll try to make it so you can give me monosyllabic answers. Is this for business or pleasure?”

“Business.”

“Man or woman?”

“Man.”

“Any physical preferences?” 

“Hot enough that my coworkers stop trying to set me up with Chase the annoying intern but not so hot that Viktor ends up trying to seduce him in the janitor’s closet.” Kurt replied, the sting of Mikal still burning his veins, even after two years. 

“O...kay then. I’ve got the perfect guy for you. Is this a black tie event?”

“Formal but not black tie. Company holiday party at Vogue. So fashionable but not Ascot fancy.”

“Perfect. You give me that particulars and I’ll send you over to Nancy to discuss payment.” 

Kurt let out a sigh of relief once the call was over, though hating that a picture was not included in his booking, only that Sam would be carrying a white rose.  
On the night of the party Kurt went through several outfits, at least three hairstyles and more than one annoyed glare from Rachel who was tired of him pacing the floor. Suddenly a knock came and Kurt whirled around to face the door, his eyes wide as Rachel pushed him towards it then scurried off to the kitchen. Kurt tentatively cracked the door and then came face to face with a dapper gentleman that fit him to a tee.

The man in question had slicked back black hair, wide hazel eyes that were staring at Kurt as if he fell from the skies and plush lips open just a tad as he took Kurt in. Well Discretion would definitely be getting a raving anonymous Yelp review if only for the ego boost alone.

“Hi.” the man breathed out before offering Kurt a white rose.

“Sam?” Kurt questioned, inhaling the flower’s sweet scent. 

“Sort of?” he replied, causing Kurt to stop, levelling him a look that demanded he explain...and quickly.

“Sam’s my room-mate, and he works for the agency. But he got a nasty case of food poisoning, and well, he sent me, since it’s a date that he’ll let me keep the fee for. Plus I actually like men, and I owed him a favour.”

Kurt smiled fondly at the man before him, already being drawn in by his fumbling charm. “Let’s try this again. Hi, I’m Kurt.”

“Hi, I’m Blaine.”


	9. Impact

“Get out of the way fairy.” Azimio sneered as he shoved Kurt into the lockers, giving him no time to brace for the impact of his back meeting harsh metal. 

“Hey!” a voice yelled out. “I’m talking to you Zimo, don’t you walk away from me!” 

Azimio whirled around, and Kurt glanced up to see Blaine Anderson, McKinley High’s resident bad boy. All ripped jeans and leather, eyes lined in kohl and burning with fiery anger at Azimio. He had a reputation for picking fights with the jocks, but all Kurt knew him for was the kind and quiet boy with the rough exterior whom he had been partners with in English. 

“What do you want Anderson?” 

“Why do you think you can go pushing around my friend? Didn’t you know that Hummel is under my protection? Mess with him again and you mess with me.” Blaine growled, offering Kurt a hand to help him up, keeping him close to his side with a warm smile. 

“Seems like more than a friend to me. You butt buddies with the fairy?” Azimio laughed, but still keeping his distance. He could still remember the bruises Blaine had left last time. He was a scrapper for such a small dude. 

“Please, Kurt’s way too good for me. But he’s still mine, so you keep your bulbous fingers off and tell all your lackeys the same. Otherwise you may find yourself face to face with my fist.” Blaine smiled, almost sinister in his grin, chuckling under his breath as Azimio scampered away. “You okay?” he asked, a warm look in his eyes as he took Kurt in, skimming his hands over his arms as if to check for bruises. 

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Would have been repeating English this summer without your help.” Suddenly the bell rang, signalling it was time for fourth period. “See you in English?” Blaine asked before turning to go to his Math class.

“I’m not you know.”

“Not what?”

“Too good for you.”

“Kurt…”

Kurt approached, lifting Blaine’s phone from his jacket pocket and entered his number in, sending himself a text to get Blaine’s. “If you take me out the weekend I’ll try to prove that we’re just perfect for each other.”

“Saturday at five?”

“It’s a date.”


	10. Journey

“So has Mr. Schue tried to work a Journey song into the Christmas concert?” Kurt asked, cradling the phone to his ear as he strung lights around the loft. 

“No, thankfully we were able to insist on only Christmas songs. Then of course Figgins came down saying he had to stick to secular stuff, so Marley’s wish to do O Holy Night got dashed.” Blaine replied, trying to muffle the sounds of the airport around him. Truth be told, he had skipped out on the concert and was currently waiting for his flight to be called. Surprising Kurt for Christmas was worth more than singing for the population of McKinley. 

“So I doubt he’d let you do Baby It’s Cold Outside with her instead.” Kurt quipped, standing back with a satisfied smile at the twinkling effect all around his home.

Blaine scoffed “Please, that’s our song. I don’t do any Christmas duets with anyone but you.” 

Kurt blushed, and giggled when Blaine began to sputter. They were in a better place now, and he would never rebuke Blaine for flirting. Now that he would be starting at NYADA in the new year, maybe he could allow it, get them back to a great place. See if he could ever...take that chance again. So deciding to be daring, and just a little coy, replied “Good. Pity we won’t get to do one this year unless we Skype it though.” 

Blaine heard a call for his flight and just hummed a reply, trying to cover the sound and desperately trying to not give himself away. He saw Burt signalling for him to hurry on, a smile on his face like he knew who Blaine was talking to. 

“We’ll have to do that. I’m thinking White Christmas?”

“Not Winter Wonderland?” Kurt asked, hinting heavily that he wanted that...one day. 

“Next year, I promise. I’ve gotta head back to it, Skype you tonight?”

“I can’t wait.”

Blaine started towards the boarding gate, smiling. “Me either.”


	11. Kiss

“Lady Lips is there a reason there is mistletoe all over the loft?” Santana asked, taking in the bedecked apartment. When no answer came, she wandered around, taking in the rest of their home. 

Cookies were cooling on a rack in the kitchen, tasteful decorations were hung up. And a line of clothes led from the couch to the curtain leading to Kurt’s bed. Clothes belonging to two men, one who was distinctly hobbit sized and had a perchance for bowties. 

“That sneaky little Blanderson.” Santana purred, creeping to pull the curtain back, hoping to embarrass them both. Instead she saw the sickening sight of Kurt and Blaine wrapped up in each other, fast asleep. The blankets were tangled around them, leaving them their decency, but it was obvious what they had been up to. Kiss plump lips, sweaty skin and an open lube bottle all lead to one conclusion. 

“It’s about freaking time. I was getting sick of you two pinning all over each other while insisting you were just friends.” Santana decided to leave them to their nap, but snagged a few cookies and a piece of mistletoe before heading over to Dani’s in hopes of getting some holiday loving of her own.


	12. Laugh

Kurt had to stop himself from slumping once the door to his apartment closed behind him. It had been a pretty terrible day at Vogue, with mishap after mishap happening, topped off with a missed train in a rainstorm. Soaked and miserable he was never so glad to see his home. Even though it was dark and empty when he would prefer to come back to a well lit home with a home cooked meal lovingly prepared by his husband. But that ship had sailed when Adam left over a year ago and only a handful of dates since. 

Kurt threw a frozen pizza in the oven and had a warm shower before changing into his comfiest jammies. If nothing else, he would have a cozy evening in with Netflix and a spiked hot chocolate. However his peace was broken when a knock sounded at the door. Kurt scowled but knowing his friends they would keep pestering him if he didn’t answer. Though if it was Rachel come to gloat over another successful audition or bemoaning her latest romantic failure, he would kick her out. 

Yet when he pulled the door open, it wasn’t Rachel or Santana. It was his adorable neighbour Blaine, looking the drenched poodle. “Hi” he said with a wave of his waterlogged fingers. “I’m locked out, seems I left my keys inside and Sam is out. Can I hang here until he comes home?”

Kurt had to refrain from laughing at Blaine’s soaked appearance. “Sure, come on in and I’ll get you a towel.”

Once Blaine was dried off, nearly swimming in the extra clothes Kurt all but shoved at him, they sat and enjoyed Kurt’s pizza. “How did you even leave your keys inside? I’ve never known you to be anything but organized.” Kurt questioned, taking a deep sip of his liquor laced cocoa. 

Blaine chuckled a little “Trust me, I am far from organized. But this morning it was just one of those days that Mr. Murphy was having a laugh at my expense. Slept through my alarm, spilled my coffee, got chewed out by my prof for being late to class. I remembered my keys as I was getting splashed by the bus that I happened to miss. Got the text from Sam saying he was out just before my phone died. So yeah.” 

Kurt stifled his laugh “Man, and I thought I was having a bad day.” 

“Did I mention the upturned umbrella?”

The two of them shared a look before bursting out into laughter. The type of laugh that shook them to their cores until their abs were aching. They would stop only to start once again, heaving for breath, collapsing against one another as their merriment finally died down. 

“Oh God I needed that.” Blaine said, wiping his eyes as he looked at Kurt. But the look in his eyes went a little wide, as if he was seeing something for the first time. It was a soft look, one Kurt had been secretly hoping he would gain from Blaine for awhile now. They inched closer, neither speaking, barely breathing as their lips met softly. 

“Mmm best day ever.” Kurt murmured as they pulled back, blaine humming his ascent as he cupped Kurt’s cheek, pulling him back for another kiss.


	13. Music

As Kurt approached the stage he kept his head held high, confident that this would be his break. An original musical based on a young adult gay fairy tale. What could be a better fit for him? 

The director, and elderly hippie looking man sat next to the guy Kurt swore was in some Credit Ratings commercial in high school and a smaller man with curly black hair and golden eyes in a striped boat neck shirt. The three of them shot him a smile, and the director waved his hand to show he could proceed. 

“Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and I’ll be auditioning for the role of Philip.” He proceeded with his monologue, deciding to stay away from Shakespeare this time and went for a little Into The Woods, figuring it was a smart way to go, showing he could do the twisted fairy tale. 

When he finished the director smiled “Very nice Mr. Hummel. Would you mind doing a little blind read of the script for us before we get to your song?” Kurt beamed and nodded, knowing that the director asking for more was always a good sign. “Blaine you go up and do Daniel’s part with him will you?”

The shorter man nodded and heaved himself onto the stage, shaking Kurt’s hand with a bashful smile. They read the script together, both impressed by the other’s skill and not noticing the director making notes, underlining his note regarding their natural chemistry. “Very nice gentlemen. Kurt I would love to hear your song now. Blaine can accompany you if you need it. After all, he wrote the music.”

Kurt was suitably impressed, he had loved the score of the musical that he had been given when signing up for the audition. Blaine blushed, but quietly asked which song he would like to do, gesturing to the piano and guitar off to the side. 

Kurt sang the big love song, or at least the stanzas sung by his character, almost losing his place as Blaine sang the parts meant for the other prince. Their voices blended together beautifully, and Kurt hoped that if he got this part that the person who was playing Daniel was half as talented as Blaine. 

When the last notes of the song rang out, both the director and the other man were on their feet clapping. “Kurt, I don’t want to say anything since we do have another man coming in, but you will definitely be hearing from us.” the director said. Kurt thanked them profusely, shaking hands all around and blushing when Blaine offered to see him out, a piece of paper hopefully holding his number being casually slipped into his hand as they parted. 

In the years to come, both of them would laugh and tell about how they had always made such beautiful music together.


	14. New

When Lizzie placed his newborn son into his arms, Burt Hummel had to try not to cry. This precious little bundle with his small tuft of brown hair and pale skin, resembling Lizzie to a tee. “He’s beautiful.”

“Kurt.”

“Hmm?”

“I want to name him Kurt. From The Sound of Music.”

“Well that’s miles better than Rolf.”

“Shush you.” 

“Well I guess naming him after you if it was a girl is out.”

“Not unless you mind calling him Kurt Elizabeth.”

Burt stared down at his perfect sleeping son, already overwhelmed with love for his son. “I love it. Gives him a touch of class.”

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel it is then.”

~

George Anderson was not present for the birth of his second son. Not that he had been present for Cooper’s birth either, but that was due to Ashleigh not wanting him in the room. Pam however, had desperately wanted him there, yet a conference call went longer than expected, so by the time he got to the hospital, his son was there, swaddled and weighed. 

George looked into the room of newborns, frantically looking for the tag bearing his name. There it was, Baby Boy Anderson. With Pam’s dark hair and also her powerful lungs. Having already been a father for nearly a decade, he didn’t expect to feel overwhelmed with emotion. But this time, he was determined to make it work, not like with Cooper’s mother, who he’d only married since she was expecting. She’d left before Cooper started school and the boy had all but forgotten her, since she’d made no effort to be much of a mother to him either before or after her departure. 

But Pam...Pam was different. They had met at the grocery store of all places, fallen in love hard and been inseparable ever since. When she told him she was expecting after years of trying, he hollered with joy. It was a new start, a chance to make up for all his failings. 

After kissing Pam and Cooper who had been hanging out with her, he asked “What did you want to call him?” 

“Blaine, after the boy from Sixteen Candles.” 

“We watched that movie on our first date.”

“That’s why I chose it. And Devon for your father.”

George held back his tears at that, wishing his father was around to meet his namesake. “It’s perfect. Just like him.” 

~

“Hey Dad, do you want to meet your granddaughter?” Kurt asked, not even waiting for Burt to respond before placing her into his father’s arms. 

“She’s beautiful Kurt.”

“And she’ll grow up knowing it if I have anything to say about it.” 

“What did you call her?”

“Audrey Elizabeth.”

Burt felt the tears streaming down his face at that, and pressed a kiss to Audrey’s forehead. He wished that Lizzie could be here to meet this precious girl, but he would be sure that she would grow up and learn all about the woman she was named for. Because to the Hummel’s, love and remembrance was nothing new

~

“Hey Dad, it’s Blaine. I know you won’t answer my call, and hell you might delete this message out of spite. But I wanted you to know that you have a grandson. He came early, but he’s healthy and beautiful. We called him Devon Finn. After pop and Kurt’s brother. I’ll send you a picture of him and Audrey, she’s already the best big sister she can be. Alright, I have to run and check on the newest addition to the Anderson-Hummel clan. Call me back if you want. Love you.”

“Screened your call again?” Kurt asked gently as Blaine put the phone down. 

“It’s nothing new, it’s his loss if he doesn’t want to know me or our family. He’s missing out on the most perfect boy in existence.” Blaine smiled at Kurt and placed a small kiss to his son’s hair.


	15. Opportunity

When Elliott confirmed with Kurt that they’d work much better as friends than as lovers, Kurt did not feel heartbroken. Sure they had fun, and the sex was phenomenal but there was no romance. Instead, he decided to see his newly single status as an opportunity. To find The One, that great all encompassing love that all the great poets wrote about. 

However, nothing really seemed to work for him. He tried being set up, which lead to one disastrous night after the other. Tindr was just for hooking up, and while some relationships came from the physical first, Kurt had always remembered that he mattered, and he couldn’t go through just sex in hopes that it may lead to romance. He even went through a round of speed dating, and while it was a fun evening he didn’t really meet anyone he could see himself falling for. 

Kurt hadn’t quite given up, but he decided to slow down looking for love and concentrate on himself for the holidays. His family was planning on visiting, so he wouldn’t be alone. Elliott and he already had plans for New Year's, and New York was just magical during Christmas time, so he could enjoy its many joys all on his own. 

Like this evening, he was sitting and enjoying a performance of The Nutcracker, enraptured by the story and the music, trying not to cry at the beautiful ending. A tissue was handed over from his left. “Looks like you could use this.” a quiet voice whispered. 

“Thanks.” Kurt whispered back. As the lights came up, the audience was on their feet applauding. Kurt turned to give his thanks once more to the kind soul beside him and stopped in his tracks. Standing next to him with a warm smile was Blaine Anderson, the premiere danseur who was meant to be playing The Nutcracker Prince this evening. However a note in the program said he would be out for the week due to a minor injury. Kurt spied a brace on Blaine’s wrist under his stylish suit. 

“Hi.” Blaine smiled. “I take it you liked the performance?”

“Very much so.” Kurt replied “Thank you for the tissue.”

“No problem, I always bring extra. Even when I’m not on stage myself I still take the opportunity to come watch, and this show never fails to touch me.”

“Pity I didn’t come on a night you were dancing, I’d love to see that emotion translated on the stage.” Kurt replied, blushing a little at being so bold with a man he hardly knew. 

Blaine smiled, a little flush himself, then shrugged. “That’s what I get for thinking I can keep up with my 6 year old nephew on the monkey bars. It’s just a sprain, so maybe you could come back next week when I’ll be back in my tights?” 

Kurt handed over his phone. “I’m Kurt.”

Blaine texted himself, and handed back his phone. “I hope to see you soon Kurt. Maybe we could even go out for a holiday drink after the show next week? Talk about it?”

“Why wait until next week?” Kurt replied, holding out his arm.

“Why indeed.” Blaine replied, hooking his arm with Kurt’s as they exited the theater, both smiling into the night as snow began to softly drift down.


	16. Part

“Insert rod H into slot J…” Blaine murmured to himself as he stared down the instructions before him. He swore they were written in Mandarin for all he could understand them. Who knew building a cradle would be so difficult?

“Hey honey, how’s it going?’ Kurt asked from where he was putting the last touches of paint on the nursery walls. A pale blue with yellow highlights, a perfect combination of them both that was also gender neutral, as they wanted it to be a surprise. 

“I think I am missing a part. None of these hunks of wood resemble either rod H or slot J. Plus the Allen key is quickly giving me carpal tunnel.” Blaine replied, growling at the mess of particle board and dowels that Ikea swore would transform into a whimsical cradle for their first born child. 

“I mean, we could have ordered the pre-made one from Macy’s…” Kurt sing songed. 

“You mean the one that cost almost as much as rent, not including delivery? Kurt, I know you’re dying to launch into your I told you so speech, but we both agreed that thing was way out of our price range.”

“But it would last forever! This thing even in pieces looks like something the cat dragged in! A strong wind would blow the completed thing over! That crib was an investment piece!”

“That we would have to find a storage space for. This one comes apart and we could put it under our bed until we needed it again.”

Kurt gave Blaine’s shoulders a small rub, feeling how tense both this project and the conversation was making him. “Honey, this thing is going to raise your blood pressure through the roof. Why don’t we sit down, see if we can find a pre-made option that fits our budget so I don’t have to raise this child alone after you drop over from heart failure or get arrested for setting fire to this thing and flinging it from the window.” 

Blaine let out a breath, finally landing his eyes on stupid old rod H and quickly secured it before looking at Kurt. “How about we have a break and afterwards you can help me with this infernal contraption. If we can’t figure it out between us, that’s when we conceded defeat.” 

Kurt smiled and helped Blaine up, already thinking about how nice the cradle he had been eyeing at Macy’s would look against the wall and decided to refrain from mentioning that Pam had already sent the money for it. That was one argument he wanted no part in.


	17. Quirk

Blaine had to say, he loved Kurt completely and totally. But there were days he found his husband extra adorable, and those were the days that Kurt’s quirks came through. He was sure others may get annoyed by Kurt’s more OCD tendencies, but Blaine just smiled and loved Kurt all the more. 

“Blaine have you seen my sky blue socks? I have that audition today and they always bring me luck.” Kurt yelled, his voice a bit muffled from being buried face first in the laundry hamper. 

“You don’t need luck my love.” Blaine replied “You’ll nail this thing, socks or not.”

Kurt would scowl, but his husband was persistent in his belief of him, and that was worth more than socks. But he still needed them, lest he have to go through his elaborate tapping routine before going on stage. “Thanks Bee, but I would still feel better having them.”

“I think you put them on your dresser last night so you wouldn’t lose them. So this whole ordeal could be avoided.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes a little “And why, pray tell did you let me go on a goose chase for them instead of telling me where they were in the first place?”

Blaine shrugged and smiled a little. “More fun this way.” 

Kurt chucked the aforementioned socks at Blaine’s face, the both of them laughing as they bounced off and fell to the floor.


	18. Rain

Blaine scowled at the window, cursing the pouring rain outside, cursing the lack of snow with Christmas just days away. Growing up in Ohio he had grown used to have a white Christmas, but since moving to New York anything even resembling snow was a rare occurrence. 

Normally he and Kurt would travel back home to visit their parents, but this year it was just not financially viable. Burt and Carole would be coming in tomorrow and his own mother was due to arrive that afternoon, but Blaine wanted them to experience the magic of New York at the holidays, not experience a water logged Yule time. 

“Babe come away from the window and make cookies with me before your mom shows up.” Kurt cajoled. 

“Shortbread?” Blaine asked hopefully.

“I’ll even let you lick the bowl.” Kurt smiled, giggling a little as Blaine leapt up to hurry towards the kitchen. They donned their His and His aprons, laughing as flour dusted the air, more dough ending up getting snagged between the two of them than on the first baking sheet. Thankfully the recipe Kurt inherited from his mom was enough for three time the normal amount, so neither of them was quite concerned about having less than 6 dozen cookies. 

“You wanna add sprinkles?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, grabbing the festive red and green sprinkles, dusting them over the cookies, murmuring to himself “Make it rain, make it rain.” 

Kurt held in his laughter, only smiling adoringly at his ridiculous husband, nuzzling his nose into Blaine’s curls as the rain outside petered off, slowing turning to gently drifting snow.


	19. Sign

When Blaine was 13 years old, he had dreams of going to Broadway, of being a pop sensation, of using his music to help and inspire. Shortly before his 14’th birthday, those dreams were dashed. A gay bashing after a school dance left Blaine deaf, behind a year in school and estranged from his father. Pam tried her best, ensuring they all learned ASL, and got George did enroll him in Dalton where they could accommodate him, as well as a zero tolerance bullying policy. Sure there was a local deaf school, but Haverbrook couldn’t protect him from homophobia nor provide the academic excellence expected of all the Andersons. 

Blaine sighed as he watched the boys run off for Warblers practice. They had offered to let him join, to sing as best he could, to sign the lyrics. But Blaine declined, declaring his dreams dead the second he woke up in the hospital to a world of silence. Yet even though he couldn’t hear them sing, and it pained him to watch his friends perform, he still went to support them. Until one day when he was running late. 

He was coming down the stairs when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to find himself face to face with an angel. Or at least, he appeared to be one with how the light hit him, giving his pale skin an otherworldly glow. Blaine got lost in galaxy swirled eyes and freckles before he had to concentrate on the plush pink lips and hope he could lip read enough to help this boy. He caught the word ‘new’ and Blaine smiled, even if was obvious that this boy was just trying to check out the school. 

_“Hi, I’m Blaine.”_ he signed. _“Welcome to Dalton.”_

The boy stopped at that, then smiled warmly, finger spelling hello. Blaine beamed, asking if the boy knew ASL, hands flying in his excitement. 

_“A little. Learning. Sorry.”_ the boy replied, giving a sheepish smile. Blaine realized he should probably ask the boys name, if only to have something to call him. 

“What’s your name?” he croaked, his voice having grown rusty after months of disuse. 

“Kurt.” he replied, finger spelling it as he did. “Yours?”

“Blaine.” he replied, showing the sign for his own name. _“Do you want go watch the W-A-R-B-L-E-R-S with me?”_

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine’s hand when it was offered, the two of them rushing off to the common room, silly smiles on their faces and not caring that they spent half the performance looking at each other and signing simply instead of paying attention to the actual song.


	20. Tacky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alianne's tags on [this post](http://alianne.tumblr.com/post/154727892796) inspired this chapter completely. So props to her!

“Can either of you ladies tell me why in the name of Patti Lupone we are at a theme park right now?” Kurt groused as Tina and Mercedes dragged him through the crowds of tourists in fanny packs. 

“Tina wants to play the games, I want to go on at least five rides. And don’t you dare deny you eying the funnel cake there mister.” Mercedes replied. 

“Ugh, but this place is just so...tacky.” Kurt responded, screwing up his face at a nearby screaming child, the overflowing garbage and the signs he swore hadn’t changed since he was a child. 

“Oh come on, we are here to have fun! We can’t just hang out at our places or go to the mall every weekend Mr. Grumpy Pants!” Tina cajoled. “Besides this is totally payback for that Alexander McQueen documentary you made us sit through. So suck it up, we’re going to have an awesome day at the park!” 

Kurt scowled as the girls went off to their own devices, determined not to let his foul mood get them down. He shuffled off to the food booths, though he doubted even the world’s best funnel cake could soothe him. This place was hot, overcrowded and noisy. Sure he got Tina’s point, but the girls weren’t strapped to chairs to watch the McQueen documentary. 

Kurt polished off his treat, dusting the powdered sugar off his hands, still not loving the idea of being here, but figured he might as well take a walk around, see if anything could lift him from the funk he’d been feeling ever since he woke up this morning. He was just taking a lazy turn around the games, wondering if he wanted to waste his time and money winning himself the rather pathetic looking dog toy when he heard singing. Kurt walked towards the voices, finally coming upon the most ridiculous, hilarious, awful sight. A full on barbershop quartet, like Six Flags own version of the Dapper Dans. 

They were performing some pop hit of earlier the year, hamming it up for the crowds, and Kurt just stood there, half cringing from the tacky polyester uniforms, half trying not to laugh from the faces each man was pulling. A polite applause rang out as they finished, and many members of the audience disperse, even as one of the men pulled out a pitch pipe. The shortest member of the crew stepped forward and Kurt held back a chortle.

The man, well boy, as he couldn’t be any more than Kurt’s own seventeen looked like a kid playing dress up, as the uniform was in severe need of tailoring, especially for someone of a shorter stature. His hair was all but plastered to his head with gel, except a small portion that curled over his forehead. The lone curl did nothing but draw attention to the whimsical triangle eyebrows over huge eyes. But then the boy began to sing…

“You think I’m pretty without any make up on…” 

Oh God, he was singing Katy Perry. Kurt had never really been a fan, especially not of this song, even if this boy’s version sounded leagues better than the autotuned mess that had been assaulting radio waves. But still he stayed, his face a stone as the boy bounced and twirled to his own singing, the others doo-wopping and vocalizing in the background. Then, the boy looked straight at Kurt, gave what he assumed was supposed to be a sultry smile and _winked_ at him. Kurt was sure he now resembled a goldfish, never having a boy, even one looking as silly as this boy did, wink at him. He barely took in the rest of the song, too shell shocked by this, and watching as the boy seemed to focus all his concentration on Kurt, as if he was singing the song to only him. 

As the last words rang out, the crowd gave a few enthusiastic whoops, the quartet bowing before pushing the lead singer in Kurt’s direction, waving as they went towards the food stalls. 

“That was...quite the performance.” Kurt quipped. 

“I hope you liked it. You seemed kind of down, and a handsome guy like you deserves a little pick me up now and again.” the boy remarked, winking yet again. “Name’s Blaine by the way. I hope you didn’t mind the impromptu serenade.”

Kurt blushed a little, noting his face had actually broken out in a small smile. “Kurt and I didn’t...I wouldn’t mind another one actually. Say over coffee sometime?”

Blaine beamed and handed over his phone.


	21. Universe

It is said that in the whole entire universe there is just one person for each of us. And through each lifetime we will find each other only to fall in love all over again. Yet there is no way to find our missing half, no special feeling or indicating marks. You have to trust yourself, and your love for this person you have chosen. 

Sometimes, however, you have to chose that person over and over again. Blaine and Kurt had learned that lesson the hard way. They went back and forth, torn between together and part until they realized that they were better together, stronger together. That they would rather fight with each other and tough out all the hardships hand in hand than try to muddle through the battle of life wandering alone. 

They had tried to be with others, to get along without relationships, to forget one another. Yet, no matter what, they always reunited. Always made the choice to be together, to chose love and the one person meant for them in the entire known universe. Because love was a series of choices. A lifetime of decisions, and they were eternally grateful they made the decision of each other.


	22. Video

Kurt took a deep breath before he hit the record button, wanting more than anything for this to go well. 

“Hi baby. I’m your Papa.”

Kurt had always wanted to be a father, playing with baby dolls, imitating his mother, and always volunteering for babysitting duty. Yet he also had pretty much always known that he preferred boys, and that you needed a woman to procreate. Now he knew he could adopt, or hire a surrogate as he grew older, but those options were full of expense and paperwork. He never let go of his dream of a child, but as he grew up, it got pushed to the background until it was a feasible option. 

Kurt had also really wanted a husband as he grew up, but no prospects came along. Sure he had dated, had lengthy relationships. But they all fizzled out for whatever reason, and he was happy enough alone after finding Adam with another man. So Kurt decided to stop looking for a man and started looking for a way to be a dad, regardless of being a single parent instead of part of a duo. 

He decided to adopt, knowing there were plenty of children in need of a good home, plenty of women who wanted a better life for their child, which he could provide. His line was doing well, he could work from home, and Tina had graciously offered to do all the travelling should he be chosen for fatherhood. Finally, a year went by of forms, of check ups, of fees and meetings. And waiting, so much waiting. A girl chose him. 

She was young, and her boyfriend supported her choice. They wanted it to be closed, so they could go off to their senior year of high school and the rest of their lives without the option there, stating it would be too hard to have that contact. But they did allow Kurt to come to every appointment, every class, not only because he offered to help pay, but because they wanted him to be a part of this process. 

It was at one such appointment that Kurt had arrived early, sitting in the waiting room with a nervously tapping foot and an anxious glance at his watch every two seconds. 

“Mr. Hummel?” a kind voice called, and Kurt looked up to meet the smile of the OB GYN, Blaine. He had been there every step of the way, answering Kurt’s every paranoid question with a kind smile and an understanding ear. He had also slipped Kurt his card should he ever need to ask him anything with a small wink. Kurt had texted him that night that after the baby was born and settled, he would love to take Blaine out for a cup of coffee. 

That however, didn’t last long. Kurt brought him coffee the next day, even though there was no appointment. They got to talking, scheduling meet ups and dinners as the months went by. It became extremely serious fast, the both of them unable to deny their obvious feelings, and even though they had been together only half a year, their things were in a shared apartment. There was a ring hidden in Kurt’s office, and Blaine had already sat down with all involved to get put on the child’s paperwork. Some questioned how right it was, how fast it had been. They only looked at each other with sickening heart eyes and smiled. 

“When you know, you know.” 

So here Kurt was, days before the baby was due, recording a video for his future child, in hopes that one day she or he would know it was loved, and it helped unite him and Blaine in a wonderful partnership. Suddenly a pair of arms surrounded Kurt’s shoulder, a chin hooked over one side before a kiss was pressed to his cheek. 

Blaine looked at the video camera with a brilliant smile, his engagement ring shining in the light. “And I’m your Daddy.”


	23. Winter

When Pamela Navarro first came to America, it was in August so she could start college. She had wanted to be a dancer for some big name company, seeing the world and doing what she loved best. She had been studying English, and thankfully made some good friends when she arrived, so she never regretted leaving her home country in order to come here. 

As the months moved on, it got colder. Pam knew that it would spoon be winter and she couldn’t be more excited, never having really experienced snow before. On the day of the first fall, it took all of her patience not to run out of her lecture and into the white flakes falling from the sky. The second she could, she threw on her scarf and jacket, nearly bowling over her chuckling friends and grumbling classmates as she made her way to the quad. Where she danced and twirled, letting the snowflakes melt in her hair and catch on her eyelashes. Her mother had asked her why she had chosen some random school in Ohio instead of a prestigious institute in New York, and Pam never admitted that snow was one of the main reasons why (after the cost, and the fact that OSU offered her a scholarship which Juilliard never would). 

Years later, Pam found herself not touring the country with her pointe shoes but watching her small son, Blaine build a snowman with her step-son Cooper. George was off at work, missing this precious moment. She smiled though, happy that her boys would never go without winter and would learn to love dancing in the first flakes, just as she had. 

“Mama, come play with us!” 

Pam shook herself from her reminiscing, looking up to see Blaine, now a grown man, holding the mittened hand of a small girl in a comically large snowsuit, holding an equally puffy boy on his hip. Blaine beamed at her, gesturing for her to get ready so they could take the kids to the park to enjoy the rare snowfall New York was currently experiencing. 

Once in the park, Blaine her an understanding look, urging her to go on and indulge herself. She gave him a grateful smile and began to twirl in the falling flakes. Giggles met her ears and suddenly two little hands were taking hers. 

“Can we dance too Lola?” Audrey asked. 

“Of course sinta, you hold Devon’s hand though.” Pam replied, and began to twirl with her two grandchildren, not caring who starred or that her son-in-law was giggling at her as he kissed Blaine on the cheek. 

“Come on Kurt! Join in!” 

Kurt makes a feeble protest before shrugging and dragging his husband off to join the spontaneous game of ring around the rosie that has started in the middle of the park as the winter snow paints the world white.


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt smoothed his hair back, observing the coif for any stray hairs, and noted it was perfect. Blaine came up behind him, playfully hip checking him out of the way to fuss with his curls and straightening his bow tie. Their eyes met in the mirror, warm smiles being shot at each other before Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. Then a knock came at the door.

“You ready?” 

“With you? Always.” 

The two of them walked together towards the door, arm in arm, not even getting there before it shot open and a blur or bouncing curls came hurtling towards them. They caught the bundle between them, pressing kisses to the small giggling child. 

“Poppy! Lolo!” Lily cried, pressing kisses to their wrinkled faces. 

“Lily let your grandfathers breathe please.” Audrey’s husband Brian asked, smiling at his fathers-in-law. 

“Oh let her get it out now Bri, in a few months she’ll have to share them.” remarked Audrey, waddling along, her stomach distended with pregnancy. “Hi Dad, Papa.” she said, pressing kisses to their faces, nuzzling her nose into each of their silver hairlines. 

“Hi baby girl. Your brother’s plane was delayed so he’ll be here in an hour or so. Apparently he has someone he’d like us to meet.” Kurt replied, hanging up coats as Blaine listened to Lily’s latest story, enraptured by her as always. 

“I hope they’re better than that Amelia character he brought home last year. She was awful.” Audrey snarked, sinking down into a chair. 

“Now Audrey, it’s not like you didn’t bring home some stinkers before Brian here. So be nice.” Blaine remarked, carrying Lily on his hip towards the couch. 

“Fine.” 

Hours later, they were all sat down to a lovely Christmas Eve dinner, everyone approving greatly of Jamie, Devon’s new partner. Stories were told, laughs were shared and some kisses were exchanged, even though Lily proclaimed they were yucky. This just got her smothered in kisses by everyone until she giggled at them to stop. 

“Okay Dads, is it time?” Audrey asked. 

“Time for what?” Jamie asked.

“Oh, you are in for a treat.” Devon said, “Every year, Dad and Papa treat us to a lovely Christmas duet. Some years we made it a quartet, but without fail, we get a song.” 

Blaine Helped Kurt out of his chair before going to sit at the piano, the both of them jumping into a lovely version of The Christmas Song. Then cheekily, Blaine launched into You Make Me Feel So Young, waltzing Kurt around the apartment. Forty years later, and they still had it down, even if they were a bit slower, a bit grayer, and a whole lot wiser.  
“Merry Christmas Blaine.”

“Merry Christmas Kurt.”


End file.
